


carry me home tonight

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Follows directly on from '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1116531">maybe we can find new ways to fall apart</a>', from the Four-Color Love series. Stuart's still feeling more than a little possessive and takes it out on Raj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry me home tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [maybe we can find new ways to fall apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116531) by [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren). 



> TBBT characters do not belong to me and I am making no financial gain off this work of fan fiction.
> 
> I finished this back in late June, but I spent a lot of time dithering over it. It's _a_ way things could have turned out that day. I don't think Stuart spends a lot of time playing Dom in this particular branch of the multiverse.
> 
> Dedicated to afullmargin, who was kind enough to give it a read for me even though she's not feeling 100% right now. Love you bb.
> 
> * * *

This could go one of two ways.

One, Raj could think this whole thing is completely ridiculous, kiss him on the cheek, and wander back out to the living room to keep trying to beat level ninety-one on Candy Crush Saga.

Or two, it could actually work.

Stuart only realizes he wasn’t sure which way it would go when the key turns in the padlock on the second of the padded leather cuffs securing Raj’s wrists to the headboard. His arms are spread wide, only the thin satin of his boxers keeping him from being completely indecent. And even then it’s a damn close thing; the button in front is barely holding closed. He makes that his first stop after binding Raj’s wrists, nuzzling against the black fabric with his mouth open, inhaling Raj’s scent. Raj groans. Stuart closes his lips over the head of Raj’s cock through the satin and sucks lightly.

“Ffff-uck.”

“Let me know if you need anything to stop,” Stuart says, and Raj nods. His eyes are wide with arousal and what Stuart might otherwise have mistaken for fear if he hadn’t seen it in his own reflection more than once in Bethany’s bathroom mirror.

He just hopes he can play this out even half as well as she used to.

The blindfold is leather as well, fine and flexible, and Raj lifts his head so that Stuart can slip it into place.

“Where did this come from?”

“Borrowed it. We can get our own if you decide you like it.”

“I think I like it already.”

Stuart lightly bites Raj’s lower lip. “I thought about gagging you, but I want to be able to hear you.”

Raj’s mouth gapes a little, but no glib response comes out, and Stuart thinks maybe that’s the moment it sinks in for Raj, that while this is a game and it has rules and he doesn’t have to play, he’s not the one rolling the dice.

Stuart has the dice, holds the cards, and it’s not as terrifying as he’d thought it would be.

He strips down to his own boxers, running his fingertips over Raj’s skin as he does so, touching whatever’s close: his forearm, chest, thigh. Raj makes dissatisfied noises whenever Stuart takes his hands away.

“I had no idea you could be this much of a tease.”

“I can still gag you. It’s hard to beg with a gag in your mouth, but trust me, I’d make you.” Stuart plucks a length of rope out of the bag and knots it efficiently around Raj’s left ankle. He can remember Bethany practicing shibari knots on him with a very similar rope, weaving it around his body, and then taking a photo while he protested. Then another one when he knelt at her feet. By the time she hooked her finger through the loop she’d left hanging in front of his throat, he’d been far enough gone to ask her to commemorate the moment. If Raj ever goes through the folder marked “Receipts” on Stuart’s laptop he’s going to get one hell of a shock.

“I don’t think I meant tease,” Raj says.

Stuart, sitting at the foot of the bed, trails the other end of the rope over Raj’s skin, dodging adroitly when Raj flinches from the soft woven cotton rubbing over the sole of his foot. “What did you mean, then?” He loops the rope around the bedpost and runs it across to tie Raj’s right ankle. Raj has a little slack, but not much.

“Uh...”

“Come on, science, use your words.”

“Fuck, Stuart–”

“ _Words_ , Rajesh.”

“Torture?”

Stuart flicks the sole of his foot, then runs a light finger over it. “Really?”

“Sweet erotic torment?”

“I’m sleeping with a Mills and Boon novel,” Stuart says.

“This is more _Fifty Shades of Grey_.”

“Four colors of comic ink.”

“Is bondage meant to be this funny?”

“For now.” Stuart finishes tying Raj’s right ankle to the other bedpost. Bethany has given him a whole lot of options in one small bag. Nothing that’s been in anyone else, of course. Even the candles are brand new. He pulls one of them out, a fine white taper, and lights it.

“Candles? Isn’t that my department?”

Stuart tests the heat on the back of his hand and his inner forearm. “Not this time.”

Raj opens his mouth to respond and Stuart tilts the candle over his stomach.

There’s almost a second’s pause between the pale molten drip making contact with Raj’s smooth brown skin and Raj’s body twitching in response. Stuart follows the first drip up with several more in quick succession, not quite giving time to Raj to get used to the sensation. At first he’s just getting used to it himself, how to hold the candle to get the wax to gather without putting the flame out, how to get it to land where he wants. Then, more certain of what he’s doing, he starts consciously making a pattern: his initials, feeling an echo of possessiveness.

“Stuart,” Raj gasps as he’s completing the S.

“Mmmm?”

“It’s really hot.”

“Burning?”

“No.”

“Too hot?”

Raj hesitates. “No.”

“Good.” Stuart starts on the B. He’s been keeping an eye on Raj’s physical reactions anyway. There are fine beads of sweat popping up on Raj’s skin, he’s been nipping at his lips, and his cock is still hard. Stuart might not be a kinesiologist, but he can figure out that Raj is doing okay.

The bedroom is only dimly lit with Raj’s own candles, but he can still see Raj’s skin turning just that bit red around the wax drips. He double checks the wax’s heat on the back of his hand. It’s not insufferable, but maybe it’s a good idea he didn’t decide to include his middle initial. He finishes the lower curve of the B, pauses, and then blows the candle out.

Raj releases a shaky breath. “Wow.”

Stuart wishes he had ice handy to go to the other extreme of temperature, but he doesn’t want to leave Raj alone even long enough to run to the kitchen. He waits for the wax to cool instead and then peels it off with his fingernails. Raj’s skin is pinked, but not burned. Stuart knows the effect would be far more pronounced on his own skin.

“You okay there?” he asks lightly, knowing that if Raj so much as hesitates a little in responding, he’ll shut this whole thing down.

“Yes,” Raj says, immediate and fervent.

“Good.”

Stuart picks up where he left off earlier, kissing Raj’s cock through the fine satin of his boxers. Raj rises to meet his mouth, making frustrated noises when Stuart backs off. Stuart flicks the profoundly overworked button open and swipes his tongue over the head of Raj’s cock. Raj arches and twists and Stuart pulls away again.

“Damn it!”

“What, they don’t cover this in your Pilates classes?”

Raj writhes. “Not with the... bondage element.”

“You don’t think you could manage a bridge?” Stuart presses one finger against Raj’s ass, making tiny circles that don’t quite enter him. Raj gasps and tries to push against his hand. “With the right incentive?”

“You have some fucked-up ideas of sadism.” Raj has no trouble bracing his upper body with his hands against the headboard; he has to shift his feet around to get the right leverage to lift his ass, though. Stuart watches him. He can feel the way he’s smiling to himself, the smile that Raj can’t see, that says he knows exactly what he’s doing. He can tell from the look on Raj’s face that Raj can’t hear what Stuart’s doing; doubtless all he can hear is his own breathing as he readies himself. Which is funny because Stuart’s doing his own readying, letting the lube warm in his hand while he watches Raj.

“No kink shaming, please. I happen to find you very attractive when you’re doing yoga. Lift up... _now_.”

Raj obediently arches into the best bridge that he can manage under the circumstances. Stuart yanks Raj’s boxers down to his knees with one hand and, as Raj drops back down – partly out of surprise, partly because it isn’t an easy pose to hold for long anyway – he pushes one finger of the other hand inside Raj.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Raj tries to spread his legs wider, but the boxers are in the way. “Stuart, fuck, please...”

“Do you write your research papers in sentence fragments too?” Stuart wonders aloud, twisting his finger almost idly.

Raj opens his mouth again, but whatever he was going to say comes out just as a moan.

“Lift up again.”

Raj does so, his legs shaking, and Stuart shoves a pillow under his ass for support.

“You’re not going to be able to...”

“What?”

“There’s not enough _room_ ,” Raj says plaintively.

Stuart strokes Raj’s chest. “Not enough room for what, Rajesh? What did I say about using your words?” He pauses with his finger just at Raj’s entrance; Raj wriggles, seeking the resumption of contact.

“To fuck me.” His voice is a bare whisper.

Stuart considers this, two fingers rubbing slick between Raj’s legs now, teasing out his most sensitive spots. “Oh, is _that_ what you thought I was going to do? I can see how you thought that was what I meant.”

Raj is silent for a long second.

“But then, what someone says and what they really mean can be two different things.” He works two fingers into Raj, who clenches around him.

“F– Stuart. _Stuart_. I _said_ I was sorry. I didn’t mean.”

“I know.”

“You’re not really going to...”

“ _Words_.” Stuart pinches Raj’s nipple a little harder than usual. “Don’t make me keep asking you.”

“Don’t stop please I want you so much.” The words rush out.

“I can tell.” Stuart leans down and licks the tip of Raj’s cock, then sucks it into his mouth. Raj lets out a moan. Stuart sucks him a little deeper; he’s remembering the look of the wax on Raj’s skin and thinking again about possessiveness. He wants to leave Raj hanging. He wants to tease him right to the edge and back off over and over until Raj begs for release. He wants to finish Raj off like this and then come on his chest, marking his territory. They’ve gotten come on each other before, but not with the same degree of intent.

“Stuart? Where did your brain go?”

He realizes he’s stopped all movement, and pulls his mouth off of Raj slowly. “I was thinking about coming on you. Here.” He sweeps his hand over Raj’s chest.

“ _Ohhh_...” Raj’s cock twitches under Stuart’s lips.

“Do you _want_ me to? You do, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Raj admits in a small voice.

Stuart doesn’t say anything, going back to working his fingers inside Raj. He is steadfastly avoiding touching himself with the other hand. He’s afraid he’d lose it straight away. He’s probably going to crash so hard after this but right now he gives exactly zero fucks.

“Yes. Okay? _Yes_. Is that what you want to hear?”

“Only if it’s what you really want.”

“I want to know how it feels.”

“We’ll see,” says Stuart, already revising his plans.

There’s a pair of scissors in the kit Bethany gave him; he uses them on Raj’s boxers, snipping efficiently up each side-seam. Raj protests.

“Oh, hush. If you can make cosplay outfits you can stitch these back together.” Stuart pulls the satin free and tosses it onto the floor. “Now, you can spread your legs wider than that, right?”

“I – the rope –”

“Figure it out,” Stuart says, and stands up, stretching, while Raj does so. He has to plant his feet and push his ass further up the bed before he can get any more spread out, but he does it. Stuart moves in between Raj’s thighs, finding the lube again, taking his time not because Raj needs much more preparation, but because ever since they started dating he’s enjoyed the privilege of learning Raj’s body bit by bit and rediscovering it is just as fun.

“Stuart...” Raj is breathless, but manages to speak again before Stuart has to remind him yet again to use his words. “I want you in me.”

“Since you asked so nicely...” Stuart puts one hand on Raj’s hip, a rudimentary pin, and guides himself into Raj with the other. Not that his cock needs much help in that respect; it’s pretty used to this by now.

Not that that makes it boring, of course.

When he leans down to kiss Raj, the change in position pushes him all the way in. Raj moans right into his mouth, and the short chains on the cuffs rattle.

“I want to touch you.”

“That’s nice,” Stuart says as neutrally as possible, considering that Raj is flexing around him and lifting his ass in an attempt to drive Stuart even deeper.

“Don’t you want me to?”

“Not right now, no.” Stuart shifts back up, digging his nails into Raj’s hip, and settles himself as comfortably as he can. He does have limited space, but Raj has underestimated his ability to use limited space. Not to mention tight space. He can remember how hesitant they’d been to try this the first time, how he’d come within seconds of sinking into Raj’s soft heat. He’s still hesitant about it from the receiving point of view. But that’s not his primary concern right now. Right now it’s the slow press and slide into and out of Raj, establishing a rhythm that he can maintain while closing his fingers around Raj’s cock.

“Fuck,” Raj says, and Stuart sees the precome beading on the head of Raj’s cock. He gathers it with his thumb, adding it to the lube still slick on his fingers. He’s absorbed in the way Raj’s cock looks in his hand, the dark skin showing between his fingers as he has them spread out to encompass Raj’s length. Not to mention the way Raj looks in general, tied up, stretched out, stretched _open_.

“You should see how you look.”

“I could if you took the blindfold off.”

“Well, it’s like regular roleplaying, isn’t it? You don’t always know what the DM’s doing behind the screen.” Stuart takes his hand off Raj’s hip long enough to find his phone (in the pocket of his jeans, hung conveniently close over a bedpost; thank you, past Stuart). The flash won’t make it through Raj’s blindfold, but then there’s that damnable shutterclick sound.

Stuart takes the picture anyway, and laughs when Raj protests.

“You’re evil.”

“Thank you.”

He’s done with mindfucking Raj now and settles back to the business at hand. It takes him a moment to recoordinate his movements, but he knows when he’s got it right because Raj starts breathing faster, pushing up into the loose circle of his fingers and then riding down against his cock. It’s clear that Raj is fast approaching the point of no return. Stuart wants to stop him before he can get there, pull him back from the edge and then see how well he uses his words when he’s got to beg, but he’s going to show mercy.

This time.

Raj comes hard, spattering over his stomach and Stuart’s fingers. Stuart strokes him through it, watching the way Raj shivers when the physical contact changes from pleasure to overstimulation. He loves the way that his name rolls off Raj’s tongue. He focuses on these things so that Raj’s climax doesn’t trigger his own.

“Did you...” Raj’s voice falters.

Stuart pulls out of him and straightens up. His hand is slick with Raj’s come; it only takes four quick strokes before his own orgasm overcomes him. White stripes Raj’s chest, and Raj shudders as it does.

“Oh. God.” He sounds fascinated rather than revolted, though.

Stuart wipes his fingers off on a tissue, then pulls the knots undone to free Raj’s legs. Raj stretches a little, but his main thing right now seems to be lying there all blissed out. Subspace. It’s a beautiful thing. But Stuart has to get him back up and showered, at least, before he has to leave Raj and go to work.

He does the cuffs first, leaving the blindfold for last. Raj’s arms flop onto the bed still splayed out.

“You’re going to need to get up eventually,” Stuart informs him.

“No.”

He can see a thick trickle of come sneaking down Raj’s side. “Fine, but you’ll stick to the bed.” Not to mention that there’s a pool of the stuff in Raj’s navel, drowning the gold barbell Raj is currently wearing. Stuart fetches a washcloth from the bathroom. When he gets back Raj has one eye open. It’s a start.

“What a mess.”

Stuart starts wiping up. “Yeah, it happens.”

“Prior experience?”

“Logic dictates,” Stuart corrects him, because no way is he telling Raj that particular story.

Raj opens the other eye. “That was amazing.” Now he stretches, and Stuart realizes he was waiting, so that he wouldn’t get come all over the quilt. Not that it hasn’t happened before, but never quite this copiously. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“It’s a naturally occurring bodily fluid.”

Raj swats his arm. “Not _that_. You know what I meant.”

“Yeah, I do.” Stuart balls up the washcloth. “Do you want a shower?”

“I do like the feeling of hot, wet liquid running over my body,” Raj says.

“That’s not what you said when Cinnamon peed on your foot that one time.”

Raj just grins and gets up off the bed, stretching again. Stuart can see chafe marks on his wrists from the cuffs. The sight makes his mouth go dry. He catches one of Raj’s hands and lifts it, examining the red marks.

“Are you okay?” They ask it simultaneously.

“I’m fine,” Raj says. “You look like you’re going to barf.”

“I just hope I didn’t hurt you.”

Raj gives him an odd look. “You tied me up and poured hot wax on me. What were you expecting?”

Panic rises in Stuart’s chest. “Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to actually hurt you. Oh God, I’m so sorry.”

Raj’s arm goes around his shoulders and Raj walks him into the bathroom. “It’s okay, baby. Hey. You didn’t do anything I didn’t enjoy.” He turns the shower on; they’re lucky, it’s big enough for two. “Although if this is your idea of punishment for thinking I cheated on you, then maybe I should fake it more often.”

Stuart’s body stiffens. “Please don’t.”

“I won’t. Don’t worry.” Raj tests the water temperature and gives Stuart a sly smile. “I’ll just have to find another way to ask you.”

Stuart steps into the shower first, leaning back against the wall to give Raj room to get in. “I thought I was the one meant to be reassuring you that everything was all right.” He doesn’t elaborate on why; on Bethany holding him, talking him back up from subdrop.

“Yes, but I’m fine and you’re not.” Raj gets in and adjusts the shower head so that the spray reaches them both, then puts his arms around Stuart. There’s still a slightly tacky splotch on his chest, matting the fine fuzz of hair there. “Plus you have to go to work. Unless you’re planning to stay home.”

“I can’t really justify it right now. Expenses–”

“Fuck expenses. Do you need to stay here with me?” Raj is giving him one of those really intense looks, the one that would be a glare if he wasn’t so obviously worried.

Stuart slides his arms around Raj’s waist. “I’d like to. I’d love to. I don’t _need_ to.”

Raj kisses him, lips soft, water running over both their faces. “Fine, then. Go to work. Sit there all day thinking about what you’re going to come home to.”

“Nachos?”

“I was thinking about sex. I’d forgotten your one-track mind stops at different stations than mine does.”

“ _More_ sex?”

“Yeah.” Raj kisses him again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Stuart kisses him back. He’s feeling better already. “As long as there’s dinner somewhere in the equation.”

“I promise that dinner will not be an imaginary variable.”

Stuart reaches for the soap. “Oh, hey, I just remembered what I was going to tell you yesterday.”

“Yeah?”

“I was talking to Wil at the store and we were – well, he was –- reminiscing.”

“About what?”

“Making out at one of his parties.”

Raj grabs his wrist, turning Stuart to face him. “You did _what_?”

“This was ages before you and I started dating.”

“Yes, but you and _Wil_ – do you have any idea how many teenage girls would hate you if they knew that?”

Stuart can’t hide a smile. “He said I was good with my tongue.”

Raj groans. “Oh, you are.” He pins Stuart against the shower wall, his body solid against Stuart’s, slipping his tongue into Stuart’s mouth. Stuart meets it with his own and proves Wil right judging by the way Raj starts to harden again.

“Raj. _Rajesh_. I have to go to work, remember?”

Raj just wedges his thigh between Stuart’s, cups his hand around the back of Stuart’s head, and kisses him again.

The store stays closed that day, after all.


End file.
